lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Pullo of Ravenna
''' House Pullo of Ravenna '''is a large Sicilian House located within the Kingdom of Remos, and dominating the city of Ravenna. House Pullo of Ravenna broke off from the main Pullo branch after the two parties could not agree to the direction the family should go, and as well the treatement of Titus Pullo's daughter Yvonne was not something he could accept, and following the sacking of Rome he created House Pullo of Ravenna and named Yvonne the Lady of the House. House Pullo is the royal family of the Kingdom of Remos, and this is a massive change as even the rich House Pullo's of Rome were never powerful enough for that kind of influence. House Pullo has turned away from the Roman Empire, and is mainly in the Lucernian sphere of influence and is married into the Lucernians while being opposed to the Roman Empire. History Early History Founding of Remos Ravenna had become the centerpiece of the northern defence of the Italian Peninsula, and yet despite this their calls to be given more clout at the Senate of Rome. These calls were led by the Lady Yvonne Pullo of whom was the bastard born daughter of Titus Pullo but of whom had been raised to noble born by the Emperor himself on the words of Lucius Vorenus, and despite all of this she was treated with extreme disrespect over her bastard birth, and also for being from Ravenna of which was treated as a far flung colony by the Senators in Rome. Yvonna would go to her father's friend Lucius of whom had been the main reason for her rise from a bastard, and she found he was severely curtailed by the Senators of whom hated him for his resistence to their words. Realizing that without Lucius she would have no chance of seeing the Emperor she attempted to go to an actual Senate Meeting but was rejected from entering due to her Sicilian birth, and the other Ravennian's with her were extremely discusted to the point that it nearly came to violence, but Yvonna would pull them back and stopped it. Yvonne would leave with the Ravenna delegation and return to the fortress where she reported alongside the others about their mistreatment by the Roman Senators, and not long after this they learned of the Sack of Rome. Following the sacking of Rome the leadership of the city of Ravenna would come together in order to meet on this issue, and as this meeting was being prepared Yvonna, would gather together some of her main supporters and would deliver a speach to them of which watched on by her father would convinse them to leave the Roman Empire and found their own Kingdom where they would all have a voice. As the meeting went forward Yvonne backed by her supporters and with her father standing behind her she was able to convinse the remaining nobles that she had what it took to lead them out of the problems of the Roman Empire and into a better future as an independant kingdom. Alliance with Lucerne Following the foundation of the Kingdom of Remos they would invite the Lucernians to Ravenna where they two sides would meet, and during this many marriages were created between the two as well as many other arrangements made that pushed the two kingdoms closer together and more specifically pushing Ravenna further away from Rome. Noteable Members Family Members *Titus Pullo ** † Spanish women. Killed during the Fall of Hispania ***Yvonne Pullo Other Noteables Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Remos Category:Sicilians